Yoite
He uses the Iga's kinjutsushō "Kira". This technique shoot s the user's ki into the target's body and controls it from the inside out, causing the target's bones to break or their body to completely explode. The cost of using this technique is the loss of the user's life force, gradually losing their five senses. He is voiced by Mitsuki Saiga in Japanese, and Joel Mcdonald in English Appearance Yoite first meets Miharu when retrieving Fuuma's kinjutsushō. The two slowly form a bond after Yoite blackmails Miharu into promising to use the Shinra Banshou to fulfill Yoite's wish. In turn, Yoite promises to make Miharu the ruler of Nabari. As their bond deepens, he becomes more protective of Miharu and begins to show rebellious signs toward Grey Wolf leader, Hattori, when Miharu is in harm's way by his orders. Yoite becomes openly rebellious when Hattori attempts to persuade Miharu to not grant Yoite's wish, causing Hattori to send Kasa assassins after Yoite and Miharu. Family Yoite's mother had intended for him to be named Sora (そら?) if he had been a girl. While he seems to have gone by that name for a while, he never considered himself to actually be Sora, since he's not a girl. He was born intersexed, and although he is referred to as male in anime and manga, he lived his life unsure of who he really was. His mother died in childbirth, and his remaining family considered him a 'death angel' for that reason. He was confined to the basement and his half-brother Kōdō Tsukasa (香道司, Tsukasa Kōdō?) was forbidden to approach him. When Yoite turned fourteen, his family decided to kill him, slashing his throat and unsuccessfully attempting to force Tsukasa to do the same. After this attempt on his life, being erased from existence became his goal. He ran from the house and was saved by Hattori, who accepted him into the Grey Wolves. Yoite spends a year studying the Kira technique and all required ninja skills. Hattori promises this would bring him closer to his goal of being erased. His desire to disappear comes from his painful past and his fear of death. By disappearing he wouldn't have experienced so much pain nor death. Yoite is placed under Yukimi's care and is given the name Yoite. Meeting Miharu Shortly before Yoite dies, he realizes that he was alive all along, because he had Miharu and Yukimi there for him. He expresses his happiness that he was not alone in this world, and tells Miharu that he is fully satisfied simply being the "Yoite" that Miharu and Yukimi know. He then again asks Miharu to erase him - not for his sake, but so that Miharu won't succumb to sadness over Yoite's death, and can continue smiling. After mentioning his desire to return to Yukimi's home (remniscient of the time he left Yukimi's home, stating only "bye", causing Yukimi to ask, "isn't it 'see you later'?" - Yoite now, finally, truly sees Yukimi's home as his home) and for Miharu to make some more okonimiyaki, Yoite dies, happy and satisfied, in Miharu's arms before the Shinra Banshou could be used. The Shinra Banshou notes that, though Miharu's wish came too late, his desire still came true. Though it is unknown exactly what Miharu's wish was, no one can remember Yoite. Therefore it seems clear he was erased, to some extent (especially since the scar he gave Miharu is gone). However, since the characters themselves or the events they are faced with do not seem altered, it is unclear how well he was erased. Yukimi (雪見和彦 Yukimi Kazuhiko) and Miharu also recall that someone close to them is gone, and express extreme loneliness over it - though they cannot remember who it was that was erased. Trivia *Yoite's original name was meant to be Sora Koudou. *Yoite has a half-brother named Tsukasa. *Yoite could no longer taste food nor hear very well due to his depleting life force by using the Kira technique, though he seems to eat feverishly when given the chance. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Grey Wolves